Réunion, interruption, explication
by Merlin4ever
Summary: Renji doit remettre un message important à son Capitaine, mais celui-ci participe à une réunion importante. Il lui amène quand même, ils s'énervent puis Byakuya attrape Renji et quitte la réunion. C'est l'occasion d'une petite explication...
1. Partie I

PARTIE I

_Bureau du Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine de la 6ème Division_

Renji travaillait seul depuis le début de l'après-midi, son Capitaine l'ayant abandonné pour se rendre à une réunion, dont il avait dit qu'elle était extrêmement importante et qu'elle devait réunir les treize Capitaines de division. En gros, il ne savait pas grand chose, il était tout seul et commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer faire de la paperasse ne l'amusait pas du out, qui plus est dans un silence total, ce qui faisait qu'il s'arrêtait régulièrement, absolument pas concentré, pour se laisser aller à des pensées défaitistes.

Alors qu'il se demandait, au moins pour la cinquième fois en une demi-heure, quand est-ce que cette fichue réunion prendrait fin, une opportunité de distraction se présenta : on frappait à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez !, cria-t-il à l'adresse de la personne qui se tenait derrière le panneau de bois.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand, la porte ouverte, il découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son Capitaine. Tout d'abord, ce dernier n'aurait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, et Renji aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'il ne lui aurait même pas adressé une marque d'intérêt en passant à côté de lui. Il eut un infime soupir désespéré à cette idée.

Non, la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte n'était qu'un officier de la deuxième division.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Vice-Capitaine Abarai, mais j'ai un message à vous remettre. Il est destiné au Capitaine Kuchiki.

Renji se leva pour réceptionner le rouleau de papier contenant le message.

-Il est en réunion, je le lui remettrai quand il reviendra, ajouta-t-il alors que le shinigami de la deuxième division s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau.

-Cela risque de poser problème... C'est un message urgent. Il doit en être informé au plus vite.

Renji acquiesça.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

L'autre shinigami hocha la tête puis sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Soupirant, Renji se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se trouvait désormais dans un pétrin innommable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de débarquer en pleine réunion des Capitaines pour remettre un message à l'un d'eux. De plus, si jamais il faisait irruption dans la salle, il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de tous les Capitaines en présence, et surtout du sien. Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'acceptait d'ordinaire aucun débordement de sa part, et il ne tenait pas à ce que la froideur de son Capitaine envers lui ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Il en souffrait déjà bien assez. D'un autre côté, le message qu'il avait à transmettre était urgent et contenait peut-être des informations capitales, aussi pourrait-on également lui en vouloir s'il ne le remettait pas à temps.

Il se redressa brusquement sur son siège. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, et vite. Entre éviter de s'attirer la haine froide de son Capitaine pour ne pas avoir à en souffrir, et transmettre des informations importantes, il n'avait pas à hésiter. Ses sentiments personnels passaient après tout le reste. C'était cruel comme règle, mais il avait hérité d'un des Capitaines les moins humains de tout le Seiretei, aussi il devait se soumettre, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Il se leva donc, saisit le message puis quitta son bureau. Il traversa la moitié de Seiretei à toute allure puis arriva un peu essoufflé devant l'immense porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle dé réunion des Capitaines, soit les meilleurs et les plus puissants shinigamis qui puissent exister.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à passer le barrage formé par les gardes. La mention « urgent » sur le message qu'il détenait les avait fait s'écarter sans aucune protestation.

Il inspira un grand coup puis s'avança devant la grande porte qui s'ouvrit sur son passage.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à la vision impressionnante des treize Capitaines alignés de part et d'autre de la salle.

Il cherche du regard son Capitaine et observa un instant le visage de ce dernier.

Le sourcil imperceptiblement froncé de Byakuya Kuchiki ne lui disait rien de bon...


	2. Partie II

PARTIE II

Figé sous le regard des treize Capitaines, Renji attendait le moment où on l'interrogerait sur la raison de sa venue, ou bien celui où il verrait son Capitaine s'avancer vers lui, et dégainer son zanpakuto pour lui trancher la tête bien proprement. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait bien évidemment choisi la première option, bien qu'il était certain que tôt ou tard Byakuya Kuchiki se débarrasserait de lui. Le plus tard serait le mieux. Cependant, il se doutait bien que cette irruption en pleine réunion, apparemment importante au vu du sérieux qu'affichaient les Capitaines, précipiterait sa fin.

Il baissa les yeux devant le regard glacial de son Capitaine, puis s'avança de quelques pas dans la salle. Il vit le Capitaine Genryûsai ouvrir la bouche et se prépara à recevoir sa sentence.

-Lieutenant Abarai Renji, vous...

-Qui t'a permis de t'introduire ici ?

Son cœur avait manqué un battement quand son supérieur avait coupé la parole au Capitaine de la première division pour le frapper de sa voix cinglante. L'entendre parler lui faisait toujours le même effet contradictoire : il oscillait entre peur, haine et désir.

Il patienta quelques secondes, le temps que toute trace de frisson l'ait quitté, puis tourna le tête vers Byakuya et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai un message à vous remettre, et c'est urgent. Cela provient de la deuxième...

-Tu as donc pris l'initiative d'interrompre cette réunion de ton propre chef.

-Je...

-Rien n'est plus urgent que cette réunion.

-Mais...

-Retourne d'où tu viens.

Chacune des paroles qu'avait prononcées son Capitaine avait résonné dans la salle et dans son crâne, le glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Comme à son habitude, Byakuya avait dit cela d'une voix totalement indifférente, et sans montrer la moindre marque d'énervement. C'était, dans tous les défauts qu'il pouvait bien trouver à son comportement, et ils étaient nombreux, celui qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il était sûrement insignifiant au point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'énerver un tant soit peu.

Il était resté immobile depuis que son Capitaine avait achevé de le mettre en charpie une fois de plus. Byakuya, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à bouger, le fixa un instant, intrigué, puis répéta son ordre en le reformulant, comme si la seule explication au fait qu'il n'était toujours pas parti était qu'il était trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

-Déguerpis.

Renji remarqua également que, cette fois, c'était dit beaucoup moins gentiment. Mais il avait subitement décidé que, quoi que Byakuya puisse dire, il ne bougerait pas. Son Capitaine, semblant enfin s'agacer, siffla :

-Et vite.

-Non.

Il avait fait sa voir la plus ferme possible, histoire de faire comprendre à son Capitaine que, cette fois, sa volonté était inébranlable. Byakuya avait plissé les yeux, et Renji avait la sensation d'être transpercé de milliers d'aiguilles.

-Tu aggraves ton cas en contestant mes ordres, Renji.

Soit, si l'on traduisait : « Dès que cette réunion est finie, je m'assurerai que l'on t'infliges les pires tortures imaginables, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et n'espères même pas que je m'en charge moi-même, tu n'en vaux pas la peine ». Désormais, un son de tambour emplissait les oreilles de Renji et il comprit vite que ce bruit assourdissant était dû à son rythme cardiaque qui venait de faire un bond à l'idée de mourir une seconde fois. Cependant il s'obstina et répondit une fois de plus à son supérieur :

-Je m'en fiche. J'en ai marre de subir votre froideur en permanence, de devoir accepter d'être rabaissé à la moindre occasion, et de me soumettre à toutes vos décisions sans que vous ne preniez jamais mon avis en compte.

Byakuya le regardait désormais avec de grands yeux, semblant courroucé qu'il simple lieutenant ose lui tenir tête de la sorte. Il haussa les sourcils, ce qui était chez lui signe de mépris.

-Qui voudrait prendre en compte l'avis d'un vulgaire...

-D'un vulgaire chien du Rukongai, je sais ! Vous ne savez dire que ça ! Un peu d'inventivité, enfin ! « Moins que rien », « Abruti », « Bon à rien », c'est bien aussi, non ?

-Cesse cette mascarade.

-Non, j'arrêterai pas ! J'arrêterai pas parce que j'en peux plus ! Mais ça vous vous en foutez, de savoir ce que ça me fait d'être méprisé tout le temps. Tout ce qui compte à vos yeux, c'est votre noblesse à la con !

Renji se sentit alors écrasé par un énorme flux d'énergie spirituelle provenant de son Capitaine. Ce dernier semblait cette fois-ci véritablement hors de lui, et bien qu'il ait du mal à respirer, Renji jubilait de l'avoir mis dans cet état et d'avoir enfin toute son attention. Le capitaine Genryûsai intervint :

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, Capitaine Kuchiki.

L'interpellé parut tout bonnement outré que ce soit à lui qu'on fasse des reproches. Il lui lança un regard haineux puis recommença à restreindre son énergie spirituelle. Le Capitaine Ukitake ajouta :

-Et pas de grossièretés, Renji, je t'en prie.

Renji se tourna vers le Capitaine de la treizième division et fut surpris de le voir s'empêcher de sourire. Il semblait trouver la situation très amusante, et pas choquante du tout.

Byakuya, blessé dans son orgueil, le piqua :

-Tu as fini ?

Renji reprit ses esprits et toute sa colère revint.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et il m'en faudrait du temps, des mois, des années même, pour vous dire tout ce que je pense de vous ! Mais je vais vous faire un résumé, cracha-t-il, haineux.

Les yeux de son Capitaine n'auraient pas ou s'ouvrir plus grand.

-Je pense que vous êtes le type le plus froid, le plus égoïste et le plus hypocrite qui ait jamais existé !

Byakuya sembla tiquer au dernier superlatif. Renji décida alors de s'expliquer.

-Oui, hypocrite. Parce que vous donnez l'impression d'être blasé, de n'être intéressé par rien nu personne, et d'être totalement impassible et indifférent, mais moi je sais la vérité. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes odieux avec vos subordonnés, pourquoi vous êtes si froid avec tout le monde ! C'est parce que...

-Tais-toi.

Il eut un léger sursaut quand Byakuya lui coupa la parole. À ce stade, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il interviendrait une fois de plus. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'aurait fait s'arrêter.

-C'est parce que...

-Tais-toi !

Cette-fois-ci, son Capitaine avait crié, et il avait en même temps fait quelques pas pour se retrouver à moins de deux mètres de Renji. Ce dernier crut un instant lire de la panique dans les yeux de son Capitaine, qui respirait fébrilement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Byakuya était devant lui, saisissait un pan de son uniforme de Vice-Capitaine et disparaissait avec lui, l'entrainant rapidement loin de cette salle, et d'éventuels spectateurs.


	3. Partie III

**Merci à x-Lunarion-x, boubouille, Satanic Doll et Keurjani pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites ! **

*******************

PARTIE III

Byakuya se déplaçait si vite que Renji n'avait pas eu le temps de voir par où ils étaient passés pour arriver dans leur bureau. Dès que la porte de ce dernier se fut refermée derrière eux, Byakuya le lâcha, s'éloigne de lui et lui tourna le dos. Renji observa que ses épaules se soulevaient souvent, signe qu'il était essoufflé. Il entendit son Capitaine prendre une grande inspiration.

-Je suppose que tu sais à quoi t'attendre ?

Renji suspendit sa respiration puis soupira bruyamment. Byakuya allait le tuer. Il avait eu beau repousser ce moment au maximum, c'était finalement arrivé. Son Capitaine allait le tuer avant même qu'il n'ait eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Non. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à la mort, se battre et ne pas se résigner de la sorte.

Il regarda Byakuya dégainer son zanpakuto puis se tourne vers lui. Les sourcils arqués, il semblait quelque peu attristé. Renji tenta de reculer alors que son Capitaine s'avançait vers lui, mais bientôt son dos heurta le mur et il vit, impuissant, la distance entre eux devenir minime, jusqu'à disparaître. Le corps de Byakuya écrasait désormais le sien et la lame de Senbonzakura, tout aussi froide que son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire glaciale, collée contre sa gorge, l'empêchait presque de respirer. Byakuya leva légèrement la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ?

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse, et pourtant Renji rétorqua, un sourire triste aux lèvres :

-Parce que vous me détestez et que vous tenez enfin un prétexte.

-Non !

Renji se surprit à espérer que son Capitaine venait de nier le fait qu'il le détestait, et donc qu'il y avait une infime lueur d'espoir pour qu'il lui témoigne de l'affection, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait très bien ne rien en avoir à foutre de lui sans être obligé de le détester, ou alors que la négation concernait l'autre partie de sa phrase, et donc que Byakuya venait tout simplement d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prétexte pour tuer les gens. Mais il pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prétexte pour le tuer, lui, puisque personne ne le regretterait et qu'il n'aurait donc pas besoin de se justifier.

À ce moment-là, le tranchant de la lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair et in cessa de réfléchir. Le souffle rapide de son Capitaine effleurait son cou et lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé m'humilier de la sorte devant tous les Capitaines, gronda Byakuya.

Renji eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur quand la lame attaqua sa peau.

-Vous humilier ? Vous rigoles ! Je ne vous ai pas mis à genoux, je vous ai simplement dit la vérité...

-Est-ce que tu la connais seulement, la vérité ?, hurla Byakuya. Qu'allais-tu dire avant que je ne t'interrompe ?

Sur ce coup, son Capitaine l'avait pris de court. Quand il s'était soudainement mis à lui crier dessus, il était en pleine improvisation, aussi il ne prévoyait pas ses phrases à l'avance et il aurait été incapable et compléter la phrase qu'il avait commencée avait que Byakuya ne l'interrompe.

-Je ne sais pas.

Son Capitaine eut un rictus de rage et sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se ressaisir, raffermissant sa prose sur le manche de Senbonzakura, enfonçant un peu plus sa lame dans la gorge de Renji. Celui-ci s'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur, le souffle court. Il devait trouver une solution, et vite, sans quoi il allait réellement y passer. Il lui vint alors l'idée de surprendre Byakuya. S'il y parvenait, il y aurait alors deux possibilités : soit son Capitaine aurait un geste brusque et lui couperait la tête sans même s'en rendre compte, soit il aurait un moment d'hésitation et Renji pourrait se dégager, gagnant ainsi une chance de s'enfuir.

Byakuya se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour placer son visage à la même hauteur que le sien. Renji saisit alors la première idée qui lui passa par la tête.

C'était sa dernière chance.

Alors que Byakuya s'apprêtait à commettre le geste fatal, Renji avança brusquement son visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son Capitaine, gémissant de douleur car la lame venait de trancher un peu plus sa peau. Byakuya s'était figé brusquement, et Renji en profita pour le repousser loin de lui et s'en écarter au maximum.

Il passa une main sur sa gorge d'où s'échappait désormais une bonne quantité de sang. Il devait être coupé sur quelques bons millimètres.

Puis il releva la tête et vit l'air horrifié de son Capitaine. Sans doute l'avait-il choqué, mais le principal était qu'il respirait encore. Du moins pour le moment...

La respiration douloureuse de Byakuya l'inquiéta cependant. Il semblait totalement désespéré. Alors qu'il levait vers lui un regard intrigué, Byakuya parut retrouver toute sa rage et gronda :

-Sale menteur...

Cette accusation laissa Renji perplexe. Quand avait-il menti ?

Il se retrouva brusquement projeté contre le mur, son Capitaine lui bloquant toute retraire possible.

-Ose maintenant, continua-t-il sur le même ton de colère sourde, ose m'affirmer en me regardant dans les yeux que tu ignorais ce que tu allais dire tout à l'heure !

Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas de quel mensonge il l'accusait. Aussi n'eut il aucun mal à réitérer son soi-disant mensonge :

-Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire.

Byakuya eut un infime mouvement du bras, et Renji crut qu'il allait à nouveau dégainer, aussi il eut tôt fait de se mettre hors de portée, mais son Capitaine le regarda, jeta Senbonzakura à terre puis s'éloigna de quelques pas et lui tourna le dos. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il reprit :

-Si, comme tu le dis, tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais dire... Alors pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien. Quel rapport entre ses paroles dans la salle de réunion et le fait qu'il ait échappé à la mort en embrassant son supérieur ? Il tenta de regrouper les différents éléments qu'il avait en sa possession pour comprendre le charabia que lui servait son Capitaine.

Byakuya lui reprochait de mentir lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Et effectivement, il ne le savait pas. avant que son Capitaine ne l'interrompe, il était lancé dans une phrase laissant supposer qu'il allait dévoiler la raison de la froideur de son Capitaine envers lui.

Donc Byakuya admettait qu'il existait bien une raison à son comportement odieux avec lui. Et il y avait donc un lien entre cette raison et le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

Soudain, la connexion s'établit dans son esprit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux consternés alors qu'il fixait Byakuya, qui était devenu plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude.

-Vous rigolez ?, s'enquit Renji alors qu'il s'effrayait à l'idée que son raisonnement soit juste.

Son Capitaine se redressa et le transperça de son regard glacé, retrouvant une certaine contenance.

-Vous voulez dire que si vous avez eu ce comportement avec moi pendant tout ce temps c'est parce que vous...

-Oui.

Renji manqua de s'effondrer, et chercha une dernière confirmation à ce qu'il croyait avoir compris.

-Si vous m'avez méprisé pendant des années, si vous passiez votre temps à me rabaisser plus bas que terre, si vous avez déjà failli me tuer plusieurs fois, c'est parce que...

-Parce que mes sentiments pour toi dépassent ce qu'ils devraient être.

Se sentant faiblir rapidement, Renji s'avança dans la pièce et s'appuya sur le bureau.

-J'en reviens pas, souffla-t-il. Comment vous avez réussi à me cacher ça pendant tout ce temps ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez raté ?

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Pendant tout ce temps, vous vous êtes forcé à adopter un comportement froid et distant, et tout ça alors que vos sentiments étaient réciproques ?

-Que... tu... pardon ?!

Renji se redressa et fit face à Byakuya, dont la surprise semblait avoir grandi encore.

-Vous avez très bien compris ce que je viens de dire, lui répondit-il.

Byakuya eut un long soupir en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

-Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Renji s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur et s'appuya contre le bord du meuble.

-Je suppose de la même façon que moi je n'ai rien vu. Vous avez quand même bien caché votre jeu, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en faisant le tour du bureau. Byakuya se leva et s'écarta un peu de lui. Baissant les yeux, il tenta de lui répondre :

-C'est parce que je...

-Parce que vous ?

Byakuya s'était arrêté, alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers lui. Renji, un sourire en coin, avait ralenti son pas. Il voulait voir si, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, son Capitaine allait continuer à le fuir. Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un poil, levant doucement la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Oui, il était plus grand que son supérieur, que son Capitaine, plus grand que Byakuya Kuchiki. De huit centimètres.

Haha ! Bon, pas de quoi faire le fier. Mais il saurait se servir de cette supériorité, qui n'existait que sur le plan physique, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il avait tant avancé que son corps était désormais collé à celui de Byakuya, son visage quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien. Byakuya respirait fort, et vite.

Après quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité, Renji eut l'agréable surprise de voir son Capitaine se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, approcher son visage du sien tout en baissant les yeux, et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Une immense vague de bonheur l'envahit, mais ce fut de courte durée car déjà Byakuya s'éloignait de lui, le regard fuyant et les joues écarlates.

Son cœur battait la chamade, et un sourire trahissant sa joie vint étirer ses lèvres. Fixant le visage gêné de son supérieur, il souffla :

-Vous êtes bien radin.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils puis rougit de plus belle en comprenant sa demande implicite. Évitant toujours son regard, il s'exécuta pourtant, se grandissant à nouveau et amenant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Renji poussa un peu plus son visage contre celui de Byakuya, écrasant sa bouche contre celle de son supérieur, qui eut un très faible gémissement. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé, le visage, les lèvres de Byakuya étaient tièdes. Pas brûlants, évidemment, mais pas aussi froids qu'ils auraient pu être, s'ils avaient été à l'image du comportement de leur propriétaire.

Renji profita un instant du simple contact de ses lèvres, mais il ne tarda pas à glisser sa langue sur celles-ci, dans le but qu'elles s'entrouvrent. Il voulait un vrai baiser. Sou souhait fut exaucé puisque, que ce fut pour protester ou bien autre chose, Byakuya ouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Byakuya eut un brusque mouvement de recul quand elle entra en contact avec la sienne, et de peur qu'il ne cesse leur échange, Renji agrippa son bras et le força à rester près de lui. Continuant son exploration buccale, il relâcha sa prise et caressa le visage de Byakuya du bout des doigts, doucement, parcourant chacun de ses traits, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qu'il embrassait, et qu'il ne nageait pas en plein rêve.

Mais non, tout ceci semblait bien réel. C'était bien Byakuya Kuchiki qu'il embrassait, qu'il tenait ainsi serré contre lui, et qui gémissait légèrement alors qu'il s'appliquait à caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Cette prise de conscience lui donna un regain d'énergie et de passion, aussi mit-il encore plus de fougue dans son baiser. Byakuya eut un long gémissement.

Renji perdit alors le contrôle des évènements, et de sa propre personne. Se laissant complètement emporter, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son supérieur, et l'étreignit avec force alors qu'il le plaquait brutalement contre son bureau.

Byakuya ne le repoussait pas, et cela le rendait complètement fou.

Cependant, glissant une jambe entre celles de son Capitaine, il s'aperçut soudainement que ce dernier n'était pas resté de marbre. Il eut alors un sourire au travers de leur baiser, puis ralentit ses mouvements et se calma progressivement, puis rompit le contact physique, sa bouche restant à quelques centimètres de celle de Byakuya, dont il maintenait les poignets dans le dos. Son supérieur tenta de se délivrer de son emprise pour continuer à l'embrasser, mais il dut renoncer car ses lèvres étaient désormais hors de portée.

Renji eut un sourire narquois.

-On va s'arrêter là, non ?

Puis il relâcha Byakuya et s'écarta vivement de lui sans se départir de son expression moqueuse. Son Capitaine, le devina-t-il à son regard totalement désemparé, ne comprenait pas son brusque changement d'attitude.

-Ce serait dommage de précipiter les choses, vous ne trouvez pas ?, continua-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Byakuya prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Il tenta ensuite d'afficher un air sévère.

-Reviens ici

-Non.

Renji lui avait répondu du tac-au-tac, et aussitôt cela dit, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il sourit. Et c'était un sourire de satisfaction, de soulagement, de bonheur.

Il avait, une fois de puis, désobéi aux ordres de son Capitaine.

Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et puis il possédait désormais un moyen de pression.

Il avait eu accès aux sentiments de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il avait embrassé Byakuya Kuchiki.

Il était aimé de Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

Et pour ça, il allait s'accorder un peu de temps pour profiter de sa chance.

* * *

**Non, c'est pas encore finiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

**Voit ses lecteurs fermer la page, et passer à autre chose.**

**Non ! Revenez ! C'est pas fini je vous dis !**

**Ben oui, j'ai pas mis le rating M pour rien... Et puis ça peut pas se terminer aussi vite, et aussi facilement, faut bien que je leur mette (un tout petit peu) des bâtons dans les roues...**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, le suivant arrivera bientôt !**


	4. Partie IV

**Voici enfin la suite. Je m'excuse pour cette interruption de longue durée, due à un problème que j'ai eu aux épaules et qui m'a empêché d'écrire. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, à l'avenir j'essayerai d'y répondre un par un. **

* * *

Partie IV

Renji se releva enfin, après de nombreuses heures d'immobilité. Il était resté assis depuis le matin au même endroit, perdu dans l'une des rues les moins fréquentées de tout le Seiretei. Il s'était levé ce jour-là avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir fait un beau rêve, mais cette impression-là lui ruinait le moral.

Avait-il vraiment embrassé Byakuya, ou n'avait-il vu cette scène qu'au détour d'un songe ?

Avait-il également rêvé son aveu ?

Il avait alors jugé bon de s'éloigner un peu de son Capitaine afin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, la marque de sabre à la base de son cou étant, elle, bien réelle. La douleur aussi, soit dit en passant.

Cependant, le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la veille s'était envolé. Cela datait de l'instant où il avait commencé à douter de la sincérité de Byakuya. Que pensait-il vraiment ? Il s'était dit que son Capitaine avait très bien pu agir ainsi pour avoir la paix, et l'avait peut-être embrassé uniquement pour se débarrasser de lui. Cette perspective le blessait beaucoup, mais il devait l'envisager. Et si c'était le cas, alors les prétendus sentiments que Byakuya disait avoir pour lui n'étaient que mensonge.

D'ailleurs, avait-il dit l'aimer ?

Non.

Il avait dit que ses sentiments pour lui dépassaient « ce qu'ils devraient être ». Et qu'auraient dû être ces sentiments ? Ceux d'un Capitaine pour son Vice-Capitaine, logiquement. De l'affection, rien de plus, voire de l'amitié mais concerna t Byakuya, il était impossible qu'il éprouve un jour de l'amitié pour l'un de ses subordonnés.

Si c'était bien de l'affection que Byakuya était censé éprouver, et qu'il dépassait ce sentiment en « positif », alors oui, il l'aimait. Cependant, cela pouvait être aussi l'effet contraire... Dans ce cas-là, Byakuya le haïssait bien, comme il le pensait depuis le début, et cela aurait été une explication plus plausible à son comportement.

Mais il y avait ce baiser...

Pendant ces longues heures, Renji n'avait pas su quoi penser et avait oscillé entre ces deux avis : Byakuya l'aimait pendant un quart d'heure, le détestait pendant une heure puis l'aimait à nouveau pendant dix minutes. Il s'était torturé ainsi toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée intéressante lui vienne à l'esprit. Il avait alors décidé d'adopter la stratégie suivante : il allait, pendant un certain temps, se comporter comme si leur altercation de la veille puis le rapprochement qui avait suivi n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il y aurait alors deux possibilités.

Soit Byakuya ne dirait rien, et son hypothèse selon laquelle il ne l'avait embrassé que pour être tranquille serait alors justifie ; soit il chercherait à connaître les raisons de son comportement, et cela signifierait alors que ses sentiments pour lui s'apparentaient bien à de l'amour, ou du moins à de l'attirance.

Il marchait désormais vers leur bureau de la Sixième division, de son pas habituel, et tentant d'afficher une expression neutre, ou pas trop tourmentée.

C'est ainsi, contrôlant au maximum ses réactions et émotions, qu'il pénétra dans leur bureau. Byakuya était déjà au travail, derrière son bureau, penché sur ses papiers. Renji lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vint silencieusement s'asseoir à sa place. Il sentit Byakuya le fixer, intrigué, pendant de longues secondes, puis retourner à son travail, Renji faisant toujours comme si de rien n'était, le cœur battant pourtant la chamade. Il jouait sa vie sentimentale sur cet instant. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer pendant un petit quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il attendait depuis le début se produise.

-Renji ?


	5. Partie V

**Désolée pour ce long retard, mais j'écris d'autres histoires que cette fanfic et elles me tiennent beaucoup plus à cœur aussi elles passent en priorité ^^. J'espère néanmoins que cette suite plutôt longue vous plaira et que vous aurez la patiente d'attendre la partie VI.**

**PARTIE V**

Le coeur battant, Renji répondit sans relever la tête :

-Oui, Capitaine ?

Un silence gêné suivit sa réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une et il comprit plus tard que celui-ci était dû à l'hésitation de Byakuya.

-Je... peux te parler ?

Il retint un sourire qui aurait trahi ses intentions puis déposa son pinceau fin à côté de la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait et releva la tête, puis, sérieux, lâcha d'un ton purement professionnel :

-Tout à fait, Capitaine.

Byakuya ne le regardait pas et fixait ses mains, qu'il tordait nerveusement. Renji avait l'impression d'apercevoir pour la première fois chez son Capitaine une émotion humaine.

-C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

Souhaitant mettre son supérieur à l'épreuve, il lui coupa la parole :

-Oui ?

Byakuya soupira, et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

-Je voudrais... m'excuser pour mon comportement. Ta vie a été mise en danger par ma faute et j'en suis désolé. Aussi, j'aimerais, si tu veux bien, qu'on tire un trait sur cet épisode dont j'ai honte.

Renji se leva et fut devant Byakuya en un bond. Il croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis la veille. Renji n'était pas disposé à le laisser parler. Non, il ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Byakuya voulait oublier le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ? Soit. Il allait lui rappeler ce qu'embrasser Renji Abarai impliquait. Byakuya s'était levé à son approche. Un mélange de peur et de remords occupait le fond de ses yeux. Renji saisit un peu de son uniforme et l'attira près de lui, le regardant de haut. Byakuya balbutia :

-Attend, tu ne m'as pas compris...

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda des précision. Byakuya s'écarta de lui et rajusta son uniforme. Sans pour autant le regarder, il commença :

-Tu as sans doute mal interprété mes propos... La seule chose que je voudrais que toi et moi nous oubliions, c'est mon comportement et mes menaces à ton encontre. Pas ce qui a suivi...

Sans vraiment comprendre, Renji murmura :

-On oublie pas comme ça des menaces de mort.

Son Capitaine soupira et baissa la tête. Renji le vit rougir et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser des questions, Byakuya soufflait :

-Et moi je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont tu m'as embrassé.

Il se figea et, se sentant soudain honteux lui aussi, poussa tout de même un énorme soupir de soulagement. Alors Byakuya ne niait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Il esquissa un sourire. Cette fois devenu écarlate, Byakuya continua :

-Si... si tu veux recommencer, je... t'y autorise.

La surprise le cloua sur place. Il venait clairement de l'inviter à l'embrasser... L'étonnement passé, il sourit et décida de ne pas jouer le subordonné docile.

Il allait laisser son supérieur mariner dans son jus. Pour une fois qu'il contrôlait la situation, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu...

-D'accord, répondit-il simplement, feignant l'ignorance, alors qu'il avait très bien compris le sens de sa phrase.

Il commença à se rediriger vers son bureau, lentement, attendant que Byakuya l'arrête, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-Renji... s'il te plait...

Il se retourna et sourit à son Capitaine, jouant l'idiot :

-Oui ?

Byakuya soupira une fois de plus, l'ai désespéré devant la résistance que son Vice-Capitaine lui opposait. Renji fut étonné de voir qu'on pouvait rougir à ce point pour une simple gêne. Les joues de Byakuya devaient être de la même couleur que ses cheveux à lui.

-Tu... veux bien m'embrasser ?

À mi-chemin entre l'éclat de rire dû à la tête que faisait son Capitaine et une pulsion qui le pousserait à obéir, il se força à adopter une moue sceptique.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie, dit-il en se retournant.

Byakuya siffla dans son dos. Il l'entendit se rapprocher de quelques pas puis murmurer :

-Renji... Embrasse-moi...

-Hmmm... non.

-Renji.

-Quoi ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Non.

Galvanisé par ce petit jeu, Renji se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents. Byakuya, exaspéré, répéta :

-Embrasse-moi.

Et lui, de plus en plus amusé, recommença :

-Non.

-C'est un ordre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant que Renji ne soupire, faussement résigné :

-Dans ce cas...

La seconde d'après, Byakuya était projeté contre le mur, Renji se pressant contre lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, ce dernier lui souffla :

-A vos ordres, Capitaine.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se baissa légèrement et appuya sa bouche contre celle de Byakuya. Ce denier mit un moment à réagir, sous le coup de la surprise. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains derrière la tête de Renji, pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Renji, quant à lui, avait sans plus de préambule placé ses mains sur les hanches de son Capitaine, et collait désormais son bassin contre le sien. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son supérieur qui gémit et se tendit contre lui. De plus en plus échauffé, Renji se mit à embrasser son Capitaine dans le cou, pressent violemment sa bouche contre sa peau. Il entendait Byakuya soupirer entre chaque gémissement qu'il lui faisait pousser. Alors qu'il mordait doucement sa clavicule gauche, il sentit soudain un léger poids s'abattre sur son dos. Il cessa alors ses baisers et se redressa. C'est en le faisant qu'il s'aperçut que ses cheveux avaient été détachés. Le regard de Byakuya indiquait clairement que c'est lui qui avait pris cette initiative.

Levant lentement une main vers le front de celui-ci, il effleura ses cheveux, avant de saisir délicatement le Keisekan. Se replongeant dans les yeux de son supérieur, il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, avant de comprendre que Byakuya l'autorisait à le dépouiller de ce qui symbolisait sa noblesse. Il fit doucement glisser l'objet et découvrit finalement à quoi ressemblait son Capitaine sans cette marque de distinction.

Il resta sans voix devant le changement qui s'était opéré chez Byakuya. Il était magnifique, ses yeux bleus cachés derrière les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur son visage.

Pourtant, son silence dut inquiéter Byakuya, qui arqua les sourcils et demanda :

-Ça ne te plait pas ?

Renji sourit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre les lèvres de l'idiot qu'il avait en face de lui. Il s'enhardit soudainement et se mit en tête de défaire l'uniforme de son Capitaine. Ce dernier tenta faiblement de l'en empêcher, mais Renji nota, et cela l'amusa beaucoup, que sa résistance fut de courte durée et que bientôt il le laissa totalement faire, replongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il caressait fébrilement.

Cependant, Renji s'arrêta. Il avait peur de brusquer les choses. Il connaissait les sentiments de son supérieur depuis seulement une journée, et se demandait si Byakuya n'aurait pas préféré qu'ils prennent leur temps.

Alors, lentement, il se redressa et, sérieux, demanda :

-Est-ce que ça ne va pas un peu trop vite pour hm !

Byakuya avait mangé son dernier mot, l'embrassant violemment. Rassuré, il reprit alors le cours des opérations, glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de l'uniforme de son Capitaine, qui sursauta quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau de son ventre. Renji fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Byakuya, le faisant se tendre un peu plus. Il saisit ses hanches et colla leurs deux bassins.

Puis, discrètement, il fit un pas en arrière, entrainant avec lui Byakuya qui, comme il l'avait espéré, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il les fit reculer ainsi jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le bord du bureau de son supérieur. Là, il s'arrêta un moment, puis se retourna et plaqua Byakuya contre le meuble. Son supérieur commençait tout juste à protester quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, le déshabillant cette fois-ci pour de bon, écartant les deux pans de son vêtement et le faisant glisser sur ses épaules.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur son torse, et préféra mordiller la peau de son ventre, ce qui déclencha chez Byakuya d'innombrables frissons, et lui fit pousser de délicieux gémissements, qu'il tentait désespérément d'étouffer.

Renji sentait bien que Byakuya se retenait, n'osait pas se laisser aller. Aussi débarrassa-t-il son supérieur, dans un élan de générosité, de ses sous-vêtements.

Son Capitaine essaya, cette fois encore, de l'en empêcher, mais n'y parvint pas. Renji embrassa le haut de ses cuisses avant de glisser lentement le sexe de Byakuya dans sa bouche, ne voulant pas le tuer une deuxième fois.

_**« Le Capitaine Kuchiki est mort pour la seconde fois ce matin, alors qu'il était à moitié nu, d'un arrêt respiratoire dont la cause est encore inconnue. »**_

Non, décidément, ça ne sonnait pas bien.

Cependant Byakuya eut un cri étouffé et Renji crut un moment l'avoir tué, jusqu'à ce que ses mains enserrent fortement ses cheveux. Bon.

Son Capitaine vivait toujours... Il avait juste perdu la voix. Il la retrouva pourtant lorsque Renji resserra ses lèvres. Son cuir chevelu déjà douloureusement tiraillé, il caressa un peu les cuisses de Byakuya qui, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait voulu, se tendit encore plus, car involontairement il avait fait glisser ses lèvres en avant. Amusé par l'extrême sensibilité de son Capitaine, il décida finalement d'oublier la douleur et de se concentrer essentiellement sur le plaisir qu'il voulait donner à Byakuya.

Il fit courir sa langue le long de son sexe, et son supérieur tenta de retenir un gémissement, qu'il étouffa en se mordant fortement la lèvre. Renji, embêté que Byakuya voulût à ce point se retenir, décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Peu lui importait que son Capitaine ait une pudeur excessive. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était l'entendre murmurer, soupirer et gémir son nom. Alors il reprit son sexe en bouche et commença de rapides mouvements, faisant aller et venir ses lèvres autour de la verge. Ses mains solidement ancrées sur les cuisses blanches de Byakuya, il eut enfin la joie d'entendre un premier son étouffé passer les lèvres de son Capitaine. Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait augmenter son plaisir, ses manifestations vocales devenaient plus expressives, et il eut bientôt droit à de vrais gémissements.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour embrasser un peu le haut des cuisses de Byakuya, ce dernier lui offrit le plus beau des cadeaux, soufflant son nom, comme une supplication... Il sourit alors contre sa peau, qu'il mordilla un peu, faisant trembler ses jambes, avant d'accéder à sa demander et de reprendre son sexe en bouche. Il en lécha l'extrémité un instant, arrachant cette fois à Byakuya une longue plainte. Dès lors, il ne lui accorda plus aucun répit, effectuant sur son sexe de rapides va-et-vient, souhaitant plus que tout l'entendre crier. Byakuya ne tarda pas à lui faire ce plaisir. Les yeux clos, tremblant de tous ses membres, ce dernier ne semblait même plus en état de se souvenir de son nom. Les mains fortement agrippées dans les cheveux de Renji, il gémissait son nom entre deux soupirs, rendu fou par la langue de ce dernier sur son sexe, et le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Renji, de son côté, devina à la tension grandissante de Byakuya qu'il devait s'approcher du point de rupture.

Il ralentit ses mouvements, et caressa les testicules de son Capitaine qui se mit presque à sangloter, tant il était peu habitué à ce genre d'attouchements. Il sentit cependant la jouissance arriver, et tenta d'en prévenir Renji en l'appelant faiblement ; le Vice-Capitaine tint bon, mais grimaça quand même quand les mains de Byakuya serrèrent un peu plus ses cheveux, alors qu'un râle rauque venait marquer l'abandon du Capitaine. Renji s'essuya rapidement la bouche et se releva, ne voulant à aucun prix rater le spectacle d'un Byakuya se remettant de son orgasme.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Face à lui se tenait -ou plutôt se retenait à son bureau- l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya aussi beau qu'en cet instant, et c'est sans doute parce qu'à ce moment-là il lui était totalement offert, abandonné.

Son souffle encore précipité faisait se soulever les mèches qui étaient tombées devant son visage, et le rouge du plaisir s'étalait sur ses joues. Renji se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus, ne parvenant pas à saisir toutes les émotions qui s'y bousculaient.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, de Byakuya. Finalement, ne pouvant pas résister à son désir pour son Capitaine, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, furieusement ensuite.

Byakuya se laissa faire un moment puis le repoussa. Renji fronça les sourcils mais son presque-amant, haletant, s'expliqua :

-Pas ici... Viens.

Et Renji se trouva entrainé dans un shunpo parfaitement maitrisé -ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs, à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Byakuya- dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas quitté le Seireitei. Regardant autour de lui, il vit une chambre à la décoration des plus austères. Non. En fait il n'y avait pas de décoration. Il y avait un lit blanc, deux tables de nuit noires, un bureau blanc. Le sol était blanc, les murs noirs.

Il sut immédiatement qui était le propriétaire de la chambre. Il était, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, chez Byakuya. Ce dernier l'avait entre temps laissé pour aller s'allonger sur le lit, le visage contre les draps. Son uniforme défait dénudait ses épaules.

À cette vue des plus plaisante, Renji sourit. Il ôta lui-même tous vêtements superflus et, une fois en sous-vêtements, s'approcha, félin, de sa proie.

Il s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et, d'un geste plutôt tendre, écarta les cheveux de Byakuya de sa nuque. Il embrassa et mordit celle-ci, faisant gémir l'homme allongé sous lui, puis embrassa ses épaules. Il saisit le tissu de son vêtement et le descendit, afin de pouvoir faire courir ses baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale de Byakuya.

Cependant, alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de ses hanches, il sentit Byakuya se tendre. Il ne cessa pas ses baisers pour autant, mais son supérieur souffla :

-Arrête...

Le son était suppliant. Il se redressa et attendit une explication. Il n'en vint pas. Byakuya s'écarta de lui et rajusta son uniforme, le remontant sur ses épaules. Déçu, Renji soupira. Il se leva et allait ramasser ses propres vêtements quand Byakuya précisa :

-Non, pas complètement...

Il laissa retomber ses habites au sol et revint sur le lit. Il s'approcha lentement de son Capitaine et se colla à lui.

-Quoi, alors ?

Il entendit Byakuya déglutir et à nouveau le vit s'éloigner de lui. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et en ouvrit le tiroir dont il sortit... un pot de gel. Amusé, il souffla :

-Vous avez ce genre de choses, vous ?

Byakuya rougit.

-Tais-toi !

Attendri, Renji revint vers lui et l'embrassa, chastement, faisant claquer simplement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur lui, les allongeant tous les deux. Il se tint immobile un instant, le nez dans les cheveux sombres de Byakuya. Il sentait bon. Il n'avait jamais eu jusque là l'occasion de respirer son parfum. Byakuya avait l'odeur d'une étoile. Oui, c'est cela. Byakuya était un astre. Il pouvait se montrer froid et distant, comme il pouvait être enflammé et passionné.

C'est du moins ce qu'il avait pu voir de lui jusque là. Doucement, il lui prit le pot de gel des mains et déshabilla complètement Byakuya qui se laissait faire et soupirait, alangui. Il descendit le long de son corps, embrassant et léchant son torse, caressant ses cuisses.

Revenu au niveau de son entrejambe, il fit courir sa langue sur la verge de Byakuya, qui gémit, tenta de se redresser puis se laissa retomber sur le lit dans une grande plainte. Il sourit et prit son sexe en bouche tout en ouvrant le pot de gel. Il en enduisit ses doigts puis souleva les cuisses de Byakuya et les plaça de chaque côté de sa tête, faisant passer ses genoux par-dessus ses épaules. Tout en prodiguant une fellation bien appliquée à son Capitaine qui gémissait et se tordait dans tous les sens, il commença à caresser ses fesses. Lorsqu'il glissa un premier doigt entre elles, il n'obtint pas vraiment de réaction, et ce n'est que quand il introduisit en partie son majeur en lui que Byakuya réagit, et s'arracha à ses sensations. Il se tendit, et Renji caressa ses cuisses de la main gauche, en enfonçant un peu plus son doigt. Byakuya le bougeait plus. Il resserra alors la pression sur son sexe, faisant gémir le Capitaine. Il fit bouger son majeur lentement, espérant trouver le point qui détendrait Byakuya. C'est en enfonçant son doigt un peu plus qu'il le trouva. Il effleura la prostate du bout du doigt. Byakuya se crispa et haleta. Alors il recommença, et caressa doucement cette zone qu'il avait découverte, faisant gémir longuement Byakuya. Lorsqu'il décida d'appuyer encore un peu plus, Byakuya cria et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un long tremblement.

Amusé, il retira son majeur et, lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau le corps de son supérieur, y ajouta cette fois-ci son index. La douleur avait tendu Byakuya, pourtant un coup de langue bien appuyé sur son gland suffit à la faire oublier.

Il alla immédiatement trouver la prostate et la caressa avec application ; les cris de Byakuya emplirent la pièce. Il recommença avec un troisième doigt, et lorsque, dans un sanglot, Byakuya jouit une deuxième fois dans sa bouche, il décida qu'il était temps.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui fit nouer ses jambes dans son dos. À bout de souffle et encore sous le choc de son orgasme, Byakuya obéit docilement, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il gémit faiblement lorsque Renji le pénétra, et serra les dents. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et se hissa contre lui.

Renji fit d'abord de lents va-et-vient, pour habituer Byakuya à la sensation. Bientôt, ce dernier gémit plus régulièrement, serra plus fort ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il passa alors à la vitesse supérieure. Il enserra fortement les hanches de Byakuya et commença à lui donner de puissants coups de reins.

Lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, ou plutôt lorsqu'il la percuta pour la première fois, Byakuya eut un hoquet. À la deuxième, il retint sa respiration. Et enfin, à partir de la troisième, il ne cessa plus de crier. Sa voix se brisait et chaque son qui s'échappait de sa bouche ravissait Renji.

Ce dernier se perdait dans son plaisir. La tête lui tournait, et son corps s'épuisait.

Finalement, lorsque Byakuya atteignit l'orgasme dans un hurlement déchirant, et se contracta de toutes ses forces autour et contre lui, il se libéra en lui dans un grognement presque animal, le visage contre sa peau.

Hors d'haleine, il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté du corps magnifique de cet homme qui était désormais à lui. Byakuya, d'une voix faible et complètement cassée, souffla :

-Renji, je...

Mais il l'embrassa pour le couper. Il l'attira contre lui et eut la force de murmurer :

-Chut... on parlera plus tard.


	6. Partie VI

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Désoléééééééééé pour ce très long retard, mais maintenant que c'est les vacances, je vais pouvoir vous écrire encore deux ou trois parties ^^ Merci de votre patience à ceux qui sont encore là !**

**PARTIE VI**

Byakuya s'était ensuite endormi dans ses bras, et il avait donc lui aussi tenté de trouver le sommeil, après l'effort intense qu'il venait de produire. Il fallait aussi qu'il se remette du choc qu'il avait subi, car en deux jours à peine, sa relation avec son Capitaine avait changé du tout au tout. Ils étaient passés d'ennemis à amants en si peu de temps qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Le plus incroyable, c'était que Byakuya lui eût caché ses sentiments tout ce temps, sans avoir deviné les siens, qui avaient pourtant du être évidents par moments. Finalement, tout le monde avait du le remarquer, hormis le principal intéressé.

Se perdant dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, et lorsque Byakuya se mit à bouger entre ses bras, il relâcha son étreinte pour lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement. Son Capitaine resta pourtant blotti contre lui, et se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour en dégager ses yeux. Renji sourit et lui caressa la joue, attendri. Byakuya se redressa alors, semblant paniquer tout d'un coup. Il regarda dans toutes les directions, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis eut un soupir de soulagement. Se rendant ensuite compte qu'il était nu, il rougit et tenta de cacher son corps aux yeux de Renji, qui sourit et lui tendit son uniforme. Son Capitaine le remercia à mi-voix puis se rhabilla rapidement. Renji, comprenant que le temps des câlins était terminé, se vêtit à son tour, un peu déçu que Byakuya le mette à la porte si vite.

Lorsqu'il fut rhabillé, il se tourna ver son Capitaine qui, les joues rouges, baissait les yeux. Renji le vit se tordre les mains, puis il murmura :

-C'était... euh... je...

Il balbutia ainsi encore un moment, et Renji fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas très bien où Byakuya voulait en venir. Finalement, agacé de ne pas comprendre, il interrompit son supérieur :

-Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, dites moi les choses clairement.

-C'est que... c'est...

-Capitaine.

-Enfin... je...

-Capitaine !

-Oui, bon ! Ce que j'ai à te dire est gênant, alors ne me presse pas !

Renji sourit alors, comprenant que son Capitaine cherchait simplement à lui dire qu'il avait aimé le moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, mais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment l'exprimer. Et comme Renji le voyait mal lui annoncer de but en blanc « J'ai aimé coucher avec toi », il se montra indulgent. Byakuya ayant remarqué qu'il était amusé par la situation, rougit de plus belle et sembla se renfrogner. Renji s'approcha alors de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, puis, ses mains sur ses hanches, le fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Il se pencha ensuite à son oreille et lui souffla :

-Chut. J'ai compris.

Il fit ensuite courir ses lèvres dans son cou, puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa copieusement. Byakuya répondit au baiser, gémissant faiblement, puis le repoussa, tremblant légèrement.

-Renji, je... Il y a des domestiques ici, et s'ils nous voient, je...

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Sale riche ! Des domestiques ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il soupira, comprenant alors qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fit la moue puis s'écarta de son Capitaine, un peu vexé.

-Renji, attend !

Il n'écouta pas la supplication de Byakuya et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais ses muscles refusèrent alors de lui obéir.

-Renji.

La voix de son supérieur n'avait cette fois plus rien de suppliant, et il sut alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Byakuya avait augmenté sa pression spirituelle jusqu'à pouvoir l'empêcher de bouger. Renji le foudroya du regard, et son Capitaine perdit alors son air sévère, et l'étau qui l'enserrait disparut. Renji fit à nouveau mine de partir, mais bientôt Byakuya fut devant lui et l'arrêta d'une main posée fermement sur son torse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de partir si précipitamment.

Renji haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

-Comme vous n'avez pas l'air très disposé à vous comporter autrement qu'en supérieur hiérarchique maintenant que vous êtes sorti de votre phase affective, et qu'il aurait fallu que je parte à un moment ou un autre, autant que j'y aille maintenant, ça vous évitera de vous trouver des excuses et des prétextes pour me foutre dehors.

Byakuya avait écarquillé les yeux. Il semblait surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi.

-Mais... enfin..., balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi ?

Renji leva les yeux au ciel. Plus qu'agacé, il tenta de pousser son Capitaine pour accéder à la porte, mais une fois de plus, Byakuya le retint.

-Laissez-moi passer.

-Non.

-Laissez-moi sortir !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé t'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris.

Renji soupira. Il se tourna vers Byakuya puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit comprendre à son Capitaine qu'il n'était pas patient. Son vis-à-vis dit alors :

-Je voudrais que... toi et moi on commence... une relation.

Renji haussa les sourcils.

-Une relation, on en a déjà une. Je suis votre Vice-Capitaine.

Byakuya soupira puis eut une légère grimace.

-Décidément, tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté.

Il rougit ensuite, prit une grand inspiration, puis lâcha :

-Une relation amoureuse, voilà.

Renji, interloqué, resta immobile un instant, avant de sourire.

-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire tout de suite ?

-Ce n'est pas très facile à annoncer, figure-toi !

Renji enlaça Byakuya par la taille et le poussa jusqu'au mur. Il l'embrassa ensuite délicatement, comme pour lui donner sa réponse, sans prononcer un seul mot. Lorsqu'il relâcha son Capitaine, il lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Renji !

Il soupira puis se retourna, désespérant de jamais pouvoir se rendre à l'entrainement de la 6ème Division.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu sors par la porte principale...

Renji leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira à nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr que ses nerfs supportent la peur d'être toujours surpris.

Byakuya, légèrement gêné, le saisit par la manche de son uniforme puis l'entraina à nouveau hors de l'immense bâtisse, et à l'aide de plusieurs shunpos, l'amena bientôt non loin du terrain d'entrainement de sa division, à quelques rues de là. Renji laissa là son Capitaine dans un sourire, et s'éloigna, mais alors qu'il allait pénétrer sur le terrain d'entrainement, une grande tape dans le dos l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, et une voix se moqua dans so dos :

-Alors, Renji, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire niais ?

Ah, oui... Il allait avoir deux trois trucs à expliquer à Ikkaku.


	7. Partie VII

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté la dernière partie. Je vous offre en ce moment des chapitres très courts pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais les prochains devraient être plus longs, les deux derniers servant en quelque sorte de transition entre le début et la suite. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, et merci d'être encore là ^^**

**PARTIE VII**

Renji s'était retourné après avoir reconnu la voix de son ami. Ce dernier, son sabre sur l'épaule, le fixait avec un rictus moqueur.

-Euh... je..., bafouilla Renji.

Ikkaku se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Raconte.

-Non mais... J'ai pas le temps, esquiva Renji en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du camp d'entrainement.

Il fut retenu par le haut de son uniforme et soupira. Décidément, Ikakku était tenace.

Renji dut alors s'arrêter, la poigne de son ami l'empêchant d'avancer. Il se retourna vers lui, et lâcha, agacé :

-Arrête, je dois aller à l'entrainement.

-Ah, tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?

-Non.

Ikkaku eut une moue sceptique, puis un sourire narquois.

-C'est un truc avec ton bourgeois, à tous les coups.

Renji se sentit rougir. Tentant pitoyablement de masquer sa gêne, il rectifia :

-Noble.

-Ouais. N'empêche que j'ai raison.

Renji fronça les sourcils, et allait nier quand Ikkaku le poussa vers l'entrée du terrain d'entrainement.

-Allez, va te défouler un peu, et je t'attends aux quartiers de la 11ème. Fais gaffe à tes fesses si tu viens pas !

Renji soupira, faisant mine d'être réticent, puis lança à l'autre :

-Ok ! Maintenant dégage de là, sale chauve !

Une aura menaçante entoura instantanément Ikkaku, et Renji s'éloigna en riant, alors que son ami s'écriait :

-Je ne suis pas chauve !

Renji, en sueur et essoufflé, quitta le terrain d'entrainement de sa division plusieurs heures plus tard. Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand il se souvint qu'il devait aller voir Ikkaku... Soupirant à l'idée qu'il allait devoir satisfaire toute la curiosité de son ami, il décida quand même d'aller se laver avant de le rejoindre. Il n'était pas sûr que les effluves qui l'entouraient soient très agréables. Il passa donc à la douche, enfila le deuxième exemplaire de son uniforme puis prit la direction des quartiers de la 11ème Division, où Ikkaku devait l'attendre.

Cependant, alors qu'il approchait d'un bâtiment, où il retrouvait en général son ami, il aperçut sa silhouette, entourée de trois autres. Il fronça les sourcils, puis tourna les talons et tenta de faire demi-tour discrètement, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait été repéré. Il faut dire qu'Ikkaku était habitué à sa pression spirituelle, et qu'il la reconnaissait d'assez loin.

-Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

L'intéressé soupira. Il allait prendre ses jambes à son coup lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Renji envoya Ikkaku valdinguer un peu plus loin, et son ami atteignit le sol dans un nuage de poussière. Il se releva immédiatement, attrapa Renji par le col de son uniforme et le traina jusqu'à l'endroit où Yumichika, Kira et Hinamori étaient assis, l'attendant visiblement avec impatience. Renji fronça les sourcils et grommela :

-Dis, Ikkaku, t'avais vraiment besoin de prévenir tout le monde ?

-Oh, pas tout le monde, j'ai juste réuni tous ceux qui étaient au courant pour t'éviter d'avoir à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé plusieurs fois. Tu devrais me remercier, non ?

-Pas vraiment.

Renji fut lâché au sol. Il toussa, épousseta le tissu de son uniforme puis s'assit en tailleur tout en fixant les personnes installées en face de lui, sous le chemin couvert qui bordait le bâtiment. Ses amis le fixaient tous avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Plus particulièrement Yumichika, dont il n'était pas particulièrement proche, mais qui était systématiquement mis au courant de ce qu'il racontait à Ikkaku, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, parce que son ami était parfaitement incapable de garder un secret pour lui tout seul, mais surtout parce que sa relation plutôt intime avec Yumichika faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Alors, lorsque Renji faisait une confession à Ikkaku, il était certain que cela ne resterait pas entre eux. Heureusement pour lui, si le cinquième shinigami de la 11ème Division avait des allures de commères, il restait fiable. Il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur Hinamori et Kira. Quant à Ikkaku, il n'avait aucun doute sur lui.

-Renji ? Tu es là ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié qu'il était entouré. Il se tourna vers Ikkaku qui s'était assis à côté de lui, comme pour l'épauler. Il tenait une bouteille de saké à la main. Renji allait commencer à parler lorsque son ami le devança, annonçant haut et fort :

-Renji va nous parler de Monseigneur Kuchiki.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut les rangs, et Renji, fronçant les sourcils, se tourna vers Ikaku.

-Lequel de nous deux a quelque chose à expliquer ?

Son ami eut un sourire narquois.

-Je t'aide un peu à te lancer.

Il soupira, puis se gratta la nuque en se retournant vers les autres qui étaient assis en face de lui. Ikkaku les rejoint pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

-Bon, effectivement, c'est à propos du Capitaine...

Il chercha désespérément un soutien quelconque dans le regard de ses amis, mais ceux-ci n'avaient cure qu'il soit gêné et n'attendaient qu'une chose : la suite. Renji se lança alors :

-Je... j'ai... couché avec lui.

Un silence consterné suivit sa déclaration. Ce fut Ikkaku qui le brisa le premier.

-A-attend, j'ai dû rater un truc là. T'es sûr que t'as rien oublié ?

Renji fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir. À côté de son ami, les autres avaient écarquillé les yeux -sur Kira, la surprise était difficile à voir, mais si, il était étonné, et avait même un petit air ahuri.

-Ben... euh..., bafouilla Renji, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter.

-Il te déteste, rien ne sera jamais possible entre vous, et vous avez couché ensemble ?

Ah. C'était ça. Le début de la phrase d'Ikkaku consistait en une imitation de ce qu'il racontait en général quand il avait trop bu et qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, dans des élans tragiques. Il comprit alors que, logiquement, telle qu'apparaissait sa relation avec le Capitaine et telle qu'elle était réellement quelques jours auparavant, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils aient subitement couché ensemble. Rougissant, il reprit alors depuis le début, et raconta tout à ses amis, qui s'abstinrent de tout commentaire lorsqu'il évoqua l'incompréhension qu'il y avait eu juste avant que Byakuya lui propose qu'ils soient amants. Ses amis réunis devant lui le félicitèrent tous, hormis Ikkaku qui eut un sourire moqueur et résuma alors :

-En fait, vous êtes deux gros crétins qui avez cru vous détester pendant des années alors qu'en fait c'était tout le contraire, et maintenant vous sortez ensemble.

-Ne l'insulte pas !, s'emporta Renji, toujours très sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de son Capitaine.

-Il faut avouer qu'il est un peu spécial, osa Hinamori. Il a quand même caché ses sentiments amoureux en faisant croire qu'il te méprisait, et il a même failli te tuer plusieurs fois pour cela... Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas deviner.

Renji hocha la tête.

Oui, Byakuya était bizarre. Il savait donc que leur relation ne serait pas très facile, et qu'il lui faudrait l'apprivoiser progressivement, mais du moment que les sentiments étaient de la partie, les choses devraient se passer sans problème.

Enfin, ça... c'est ce qu'il croyait.


	8. Partie VIII

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Comme le verra Aeal, j'ai pensé à ce qu'elle m'a dit et j'ai trouvé une explication (un peu vague, certes), pour le message hyper urgent du début xD Bon voilà encore un chapitre tout petit mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire beaucoup pour cette fanfic alors je préfère vous mettre des petits bouts quand je peux pour que vous n'ayez pas trop de temps entre chaque publication. Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !**

**PARTIVE VIII**

Renji, ce matin-là, avait été envoyé en mission avec une partie de la 6ème Division au sud du Rukongai, pour protéger les habitants qui avaient été attaqués par un groupe de hollows.

Ils n'avaient pas été très difficiles à battre, cependant Renji sortait d'une semaine éprouvante, aussi avait-il été heureux de retrouver sa chambre. Il s'était d'abord affalé sur le lit, sans forces. Il avait rêvassé cinq minutes, songeant Byakuya et se demandant quand ils se reverraient. Cela faisait cinq jours que son Capitaine n'avait pas mis les pieds au bureau, et il n'osait pas vraiment le poursuivre jusque chez lui... Il supposait qu'il l'aurait mal pris, et ne l'aurait pas laissé rentrer.

Il soupira quand l'éventualité que Byakuya veuille l'éviter lui effleura l'esprit. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait fait pour ça, mais avec son Capitaine il fallait s'attendre à tout. Aussi il préférait imaginer le pire plutôt que le meilleur, afin de ne pas tomber de trop haut...

Il décida soudain d'aller prendre une douche, ne supportant pas de rester plein de sueur comme il l'était. Il se dirigea donc vers l'autre partie de ce qu'il appelait ses appartements -en réalité la partie des quartiers de la 6ème Division qui lui était dédiée-, pour atteindre sa petite salle de bain. Il se glissa sous la douche et se lava de la tête aux pieds, passant un bon moment à décrasser ses longs cheveux qui étaient une vraie plaie à laver.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches puis essora ses cheveux dans une autre. Il retourna ensuite dans la partie qui lui servait de chambre et entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement. Il n'attendait personne.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à râler contre le visiteur importun, mais se figea devant son Capitaine, toujours aussi beau que d'habitude. Se retenant de lui sauter dessus, il préféra froncer les sourcils, intrigué de savoir pourquoi Byakuya débarquait chez lui après cinq jours de silence radio.

Son Capitaine avait baissé la tête et rougi légèrement.

-Bonsoir...

-Capitaine, que me vaut l'honneur ?

Renji avait été un peu froid, tenant à montrer à son vis-à-vis qu'il n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions.

Byakuya releva la tête, sans doute surpris par le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Il soupira ensuite.

-Je...

-J'ai le droit à des explications ou vous êtes juste venu me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

Son Capitaine, visiblement blessé de son agressivité, fronça les sourcils à son tour en le regardant. Il sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je peux entrer ?

Renji eut une moue sceptique puis s'écarta pour laisser son amant entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il essora une fois de plus ses cheveux dans la longue serviette qu'il avait prise pour cela puis laissa sa longue tignasse retomber sur ses épaules. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas très habillé mais masqua sa gêne derrière un visage impassible.

En face de lui, Byakuya s'était à peine avancé dans la pièce. Il commença :

-Je... Tu te souviens de ce message urgent que tu as du me porter en pleine réunion ?

Renji grimaça. Il s'en souvenait plutôt bien, oui, puisque le quart d'heure suivant avait été plutôt mouvementé pour lui.

-Oui.

-Et bien... Il s'agissait d'un problème sur terre, et j'ai été envoyé en mission sur Terre avec le Capitaine Ukitake.

-Ça devait être grave, pour que vous y restiez cinq jours.

Byakuya soupira.

-Pas tellement... Nous avons réglé le problème rapidement, mais Ukitake a tenu absolument à me faire visiter une bonne partie des monuments culturels de la région...

Renji sourit. Cette excuse lui paraissait tout à fait plausible, si l'on connaissait bien le caractère du Capitaine de la 13ème Division.

-Je suis rentré il y a une heure, et comme je n'ai pu t'avertir de mon absence, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu pour me faire pardonner.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Byakuya le surprenait une fois de plus. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son amant enchaînait sur une déclaration encore plus étonnante :

-Comme cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je me demandais... Enfin, j'aurais aimé savoir... Si je pouvais rester cette nuit.

Renji, trop interloqué, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait souri.

-Vous voulez rester ici cette nuit ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

Renji se dit que ç'aurait été amusant mais préféra ne pas vexer son amant.

-Et cette fois ça ne vous gêne pas qu'on s'aperçoive de votre absence ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

Renji eut une moue sceptique.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir avec moi ?

Comme il vit que Byakuya allait s'énerver, il lâcha, un peu sec :

-Ne dites rien, j'ai compris. La morale vous l'interdit, tout ça...

Il soupira. En face de lui, son Capitaine s'était renfrogné. Il souffla :

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tu peux me renvoyer, tu sais.

-Crétin, murmura Renji.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien, dit il dans un sourire.

Il se rapprocha de Byakuya et lui demanda à mi-voix :

-Vous ne m'embrassez même pas ?

Son vis-à-vis s'empourpra brusquement mais se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renji passa ses bras dans son dos et le tint contre lui, approfondissant le baiser immédiatement. Il caressa les cheveux bruns et entreprit de retirer le Keisekan de son propriétaire. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se déplacèrent vers son lit et y tombèrent doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, tendrement, puis se séparèrent. Byakuya haletait. Renji lui sourit et lui caressa la joue puis souffla :

-On dort ?


End file.
